


Lessons in Dramatic Irony

by nathaylee



Series: Homestuck College AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, College AU, F/F, Humanstuck, visual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaylee/pseuds/nathaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes her notes neatly and carefully, but everyone around her seems determined to doodle all over them...Dave misses class, and regrets it.<br/>Visual fic experiment for mine and Violasarecool's college au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Dramatic Irony




End file.
